As Usual
by Swami42
Summary: As Usual Zoro was right. Death fic so if you don't like then don't read. Please review.


**A****.N I watched episode 3 again last night and came up with this idea from what Zoro said. Was written as a nakama fic but you can see it as ZoLu if you want. **

**Warning: Death fic. Don't like then don't read. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own One Piece or any of its characters, if I did Zoro would have his shirt off much more often :P **

**As Usual **

Blood red of the setting sun seeped through the dull, grey background that was the late evening sky. Permeating the pregnant rain clouds. Staining them, scarring the sky, as the rain fell drop by silent drop off the brim of a very torn strawhat, allowing it's owners tears to fall unchecked down his bruised cheek. As though the very elements were reflecting the ambiance of the scene below.

Ignoring the bleary, tear stained world around him, Luffy concentrated solely on clutching the treasured prize in his hands, ensuring its safety, straining his knuckles in the process turning them as white as the sheath of the bloodied Katana.

He willed his limbs to work with all his might. And berated himself for his weakness to the accursed Kairōseki flowing through his system, rendering him unmoving and completely useless.

Desperately he tried to block out the steely smell attacking the back of his throat, tried to ignore the taste of it, the sight, the sound, the sheer immensity of the blood drenching his companion.

He tried so hard not to notice the purpling bruises lurking under the tanned skin. The ragged scratches adorning the muscular frame. The blood marring the striking features and staining the trademark sea green hair. Instead, he screwed his eyes tightly shut and clung even more desperately to the thick neck in front of him, a shinning trail of crimson behind marking the pair's progress, step by tentative step.

And in this piggyback fashion they traveled, Luffy's lithe form being supported by Zoro's broad back. Though quite why this surprised Luffy he had no idea as, as he realised, hadn't it always be this way. Zoro supporting Luffy in everything he did, being there for Luffy no matter what the consequences … even now.

Luffy tightened his grip -as much as his sea-stone induced state would allow- around his nakama as he felt a new wave of tears fall silently down his face and into Zoro's hair line. He tried to ignore the salty, liquid admissions of defeat as the horrifying truth of what had transpired closed in around him.

He had lost ... Zoro had lost. And it was all his fault.

If it hadn't been for him and his Devil Fruit generated weakness then he wouldn't have been used as a bargaining chip, forcing Zoro to choose …

"_Well_ _Roronoa, what will it be? Your dream … or your Captain_?"

Forcing Zoro to abandon everything, his life's work and ambition, and worse, forcing Luffy to watch as that ambition was torn apart, piece by bloody piece. Forcing Luffy to sit helpless as his world crumbled around him. Forcing him to watch as for added injustice it was Zoro's own Katana that dealt the final blow.

With each step of this, they're final journey together, Luffy's heart sank progressively further and further as he heard his companion's breath become gradually shallower and more strained through blood filled lungs.

Eventually the land leveled underneath unsteady feet and the familiar sight of the Thousand Sunny greeted unfocused eyes. The master swordsman gently placed his Captain down on the deck before crashing down onto the wooden surface himself.

The crew would never be able to forget the scene that would greet them when they returned to the ship after their usual day of shopping and exploring. It would be forever scarred into their minds.

And as Luffy watched Zoro take his last shuddering breath, he realised the full truth of those words said so long ago. For as he lay there ,waiting for the others to return, an emptiness crept into his soul, and he knew, although he was still breathing, he was now dead inside.

"_If you do anything to cause me to abandon my ambitions …you will end your own life on my sword!_"

A shadow of a smile lightened Luffy's features as he held his fallen nakama.

'Right as usual Zoro'


End file.
